The RPD's Guide to Herbs
by Tangora
Summary: Seen herbs around town? Wanna know the hype? Interested in botany? Survival nut? Want to know what's really going on? With this handy guide, you'll be sure to be in the know! RxR


The Raccoon City Police Department's Guide to Herbs

Welcome to the Raccoon City Police Department's (RPD) Guide to Herbs! Before we begin, here's a special message from police chief, Brian Irons:

Hello fellow officers. As many of you know, I am your police chief, Brian Irons. In light of recent events involving the decimation of the S.T.A.R.S. team in the Arklay woods, I'd like to take this moment to give a brief announcement. Since the incident involved several overworked officers, I have decided that should any of you feel tired, fatigued, or just plain filled with duties, to abandon them and take a break at home. Yes, for the time being I am allowing unlimited vacation periods for officers. I'd also like to advise that should you be confronted by a S.T.A.R.S. member, pay them no mind. They're likely not in the right frame of mind to say anything logical after the trauma they've been through. Your Chief,

_  
Brian Irons_

Chapter 1: Knowing your Herbs

What's an herb you say? Well it's a handy dandy tool to help you, the police officer, handle wounds with ease. There are several classifications of herbs. Lets break them down for easy use!

Green

The green herb is the most prominant in the Raccoon City area. Many citizens grow them in planters, and the RPD gardening staff is very proud of their collection. They are noted by their bright green appearance and their size, averaging at a foot high. These herbs are so popular that they've been exported to several other continents, including Antartica, Europe, and certain countries below the Equator.

In practical use, it is used mostly for treating bodily wounds, such as bites, scratches, gunshot wounds, burns, and bleeding.

Red

Red herbs have been used in medicine since before modern medical history. They have a bright, blood colored sheen to them, and stand at about one foot tall. Most people don't plant red herbs, and as such they are seen in few locations about Raccoon City. They have been shipped to multiple countries just like the green herb. You may have seen one or two in the RPD.

Red herbs carry special toxins, bacteria, and enzymes that are very peculiar. When mixed with a green herb, these characteristics have been known to increase the herbs potency. Alone however, they are used strictly for special medical circumstances, such as short term flu virus medication.

Blue

The blue herb is a favorite among insect collecters and plant collector. It's natural blue stem and flowers give it a radiance like no other. As the other two herbs, it has been exported to different countries wanting to experience the beauty that is blue. It has also been used in several skin creams and food recipes, though the trend is catching on just recently.

On a more practical standpoint, the blue herb works as an anti-venom. It carries anti-bacterial toxins that make it good for insect bites or allergies.

Yellow

Though foreign to most Raccoon City denizens, the yellow herb is the byproduct of testing in Spain on the effectiveness of crossbreeding our own herbs. Since it's discovery, it's been growing rapidly in various areas around the country and studies on it continue to develop.

The scientists who created this wonder herb seem to claim that enhances natural vitality and increases your life span. While studies are still on the way, herb watchers will want to keep an eye on this one.

Chapter 2: Safe Herb Use

First things first when using herbs is safety. There are special guidelines one must follow to ensure that the herbs you use are being used without risking your own safety. For that is what herbs are used for, yes? Moving on.

Rule #1: Never mix more than three herbs together.

While we'll get more into mixing of herbs in a later chapter, for now, know this: Mixing more than three herbs is NEVER a good thing. Good officers have gone into catatonic states doing this. Don't let that happen to you!

Rule #2: Only use one red, one blue, and one yellow herb at a time.

Do not under any circumstances use more than one red, blue, or yellow herb in your herb mixture. Doing so has been known to cause instant death in mammals.

Rule #3: Don't not store your herbs to close to each other.

The herbs have been known to form into a powder like substance if stored together. This could be bad if the above two rules come into play in the mixing. Store your herbs seperately.

Rule #4: Herbs cannot heal mortal wounds.

If someone is dying, take them to an emergency clinic or hospital immediately. Herbs do not replace medical science in this department.

Chapter 3: What to Do if You See and Herbs

When you come across an herb, ask yourself these easy questions in this simple order:

"What herb is it?"

"Do I need it?"

"Will I need it?"

"Do I have enough space for this herb?"

"Will I have enough space if I mix it with another herb?"

"Will I need the space the herb will take up later?"

If you answered yes to all except the last question, pick that herb up! If you said yes to the last question, ponder your situation a little more before picking it up with this questionaire:

"Am I likely to use the herb before I need the space?"

"Do I really need this herb by the time I need the space?"

We're sure you'll make the right decision.

Chapter 4: Mixing Herbs

Though it should only be done by a trained professional, mixing of herbs is a useful emergency skill that may come in handy. Here are step by step instructions on mixing herbs:

Step #1: Choose the herbs to mix. Make sure none of the mixing rules are broken.

Step #2: Crush them together to make a powder.

Step #3: Wrap the herbs in a piece of nonfiltering paper. If you have it on hand, a vial works best.

Step #4: Store the herb mixture for easy use when needed, or in the case of an emergency, apply the herb mixture to where it hurts and rub gently.

Chapter 5: Professional Herb Use

Though it seems like anyone can mix their herbs, here are some tips from professional herb users:

"Never pick up herbs unless it's an emergency. Though it may seem reckless, you'll get the job done faster and more efficiently. You may even get rewarded for your efficiency!" - Jack Krauser, US Army

"I believe herbs should be kept in your office or place of work at all times. It's always helpful to store your herbs somewhere you might need it."- Greg Mura, professor at Raccoon University

"Personally, I am a firm believer in the usefulness of herbs. As a doctor, I believe that herbs should be used sparingly, but not to the point of uselessness." -Dr. Hursh, Ph.D

"Rookies have been known to use up herbs when they are not needed. For instance, mixing a red, green, and blue herb when you are neither seriously injured or poisoned. Be wary of your status and supplies."-Marvin Branaugh, deckerated police officer

Chapter 6: Final Note

Though you may not need herbs in your lifetime, we hope that you take this information and pass it on to the next generation. From the Raccoon City Police Department, we hope you have a helpful read and learned a thing or two about proper herb use! From the entire police staff, we thank you, the reader.


End file.
